polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Qatarball
Qatarball |nativename = قطر|imagewidth = 242px|image = RichOnOil.png |reality = |government = Absolute monarchy (emirate) |language = Arabic English (rarely used on government speeches) |capital = Dohaball |affiliation = Arab Leagueball OICball UNball |religion = Islam (official) Christianity Hinduism Buddhism Atheism |friends = USAball Russiaball Iranball UKball Franceball Chinaball Pakistanball Indiaball Bangladeshball Turkeyball Omanball ISISball (Funding)|founded = 1971|predecessor = British Qatarball|status = Being accused of state-funding terrorism.|gender = Male|likes = International News Networks, Their royal family, Royals, Royal Babies, Oil, Fighting Jihad with USAball, Watching Al-Jazeera, Football, slavery, http://the-impossible-qatar.wikia.com/wiki/The_Impossible_Qatar_Wiki|caption = I can into Very Rich oil And Pure Democracy!|type =Semitic |personality = Rich, Oil-loving, Handsome, Suicidal, Corrupt (With Bribery)|military = Qatar Armed Forces|enemies = UAEball Hypocrite (since recently) Egyptball Bahrainball (since recently) Mauritaniaball (since recently) who the f*ck are you?? Somalilandball Maldivesball Comorosball Yemenball |notes = Very Rich He can Buy Very New Planes and Very new Mobiles In the first Place, And has 100% Chance to be the firstest into Future! And Removes Sand and make it into Grass|intospace = Can into satellite|bork = Oil Oil|onlypredecessor = British Qatarball|predicon = British Qatar}}Qatarball 'is a countryball in Middle East, and shares borders with only Saudi Arabiaball. He can into oil, richness and World Cup ''hosting. He used to be a British colonyball. He often times gets confused with Bahrainball. History Qatarball was independent only since 1971. Before that date, he was under the dominance of Persiaball, Bahrainball, Ottomanball and UKball. In 1991, he was against Iraqball for help Kuwaitball. In 2022 he can into World Cup, and uses slaves paid workers to build the stadium. Recently, he's in diplomatic tensions with Saudi Arabiaball for calling him supporting lots of terror organizations including ISIS and having a stronger ties with Iranball and Turkeyball. But Qatarball denounce that accusation and this crisis still ongoing. Relationships Friends * USAball - My good friend who buys my Oil but hes supporting this dickhead against me!!! * UKball - Thank yuo for giving me independence. * Iranball - He is shia, but we can into friends and both we hate Saudi Arabiaball. * Moroccoball - Thanks For the supplies!!!!! * Turkeyball - He is of support me against Arab scumbag * Indonesiaball - Even though he is Neutral, But His people Support me.. Enemies * Bahrainball - FILTHY SAUDI IMPOSTER * Saudi Arabiaball - YUO DICKHEAD, STOP CALLING ME TERRORIST AND CUT RELATIONSHIP. BECAUSE OF YOU NOW I MIGHT STARVE AND YOUR DOING THIS WHILE WE ARE FASTING. NOW I'M FRIEND WITH Iranball AND I HOPE HE REMOVE YUOOO. QATAR OIL IS BEST FOR EVER. REMOVE SAUDI OIL. * UAEball - Another ally of that F*****G C**T How to draw Draw Qatarball is simple: * Draw the basic circle shape # Divide it into two vertical stripes using a triangled lines, decentralized to left. # Color the right part '''moderate crimson # Draw eyes and you've finished. Gallery America cannot into flags.jpg Qatari.png LmLRn5a.jpg Countryball's Planes.JPG spsSWoK.png YzlWlUe.png FSE2A7f.png pFFN38k.png XNngslv.png rGktZxu.png TSv9dGd.png xYFxyRX.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png VoNkUek.png Qatar card.png Meanwhileinbahrain.png|Meanwhile in Bahrain... LmLRn5a.jpg 10458853 816548275031739 33311648362468651 n.png Qatar 2022.png Bahrain's Troubles.png The Rich Club.png Chain Reactions.jpg Airlines.jpg zh:卡塔尔球 Links * Instagram Page de:Katarkugel es:Catarball Category:Middle East Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Semites Category:Homosex Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:World Cup Host Category:Sunni Category:Former British Colonies Category:Red White Category:Desert Category:Pro Palestine Category:MENA Category:Middle Power Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Qatarball Category:UNball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Independent Category:Christian Lovers Category:USA allies Category:Low countries Category:Rich